


One Shots From the Mojave

by onegiantdinosaur



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angst, Multi, One Shot Collection, there will be smut, there's no particular order im just posting what's finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegiantdinosaur/pseuds/onegiantdinosaur
Summary: A series of one shots featuring companion interactions with 6 couriers varying in gender and faction alignment. Mostly an exercise to help me write companions I'm not familiar with. There will be angst. Be forewarned, one courier is Legion-aligned and will do bad things.





	1. Six - The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courier Six  
> Female  
> Speech, Lockpick, Energy Weapons  
> S:3   
> P:5   
> E:6   
> C:8   
> I:7   
> A:7   
> L:4

_Six_

"Let's set up here for the night."

Six stretched her arms above her head. She and her new companion Boone had only traveled a few miles from Novac.

"Fine by me." The stoic sniper stopped. Six regarded him as he turned his back to the wind, and consequently her, to light a cigarette.

She grabbed her sleeping roll and unfurled it. Next, she grabbed a prewar book and laid out on her roll. She held it over her head and began to read.

* * *

Boone glanced over at the girl. Six'd picked up that book over an hour ago, and was still reading. He could just barely see her eyes flicker over each word.

He ignored her and went back to keeping watch.

Not long later, he heard a soft noise. He stood slowly and spun, taking in the surroundings, before he saw the source of the noise.

Six's book had fallen onto her face, and her hands still clutched it. He blinked, and stared at her. Should he move the book? It didn't look like sleeping that way would be very comfortable, but on the other hand, he didn't want to give her any ideas. Six was the means to an end; His end.

He didn't want to give her any reason to get attached to a man who was already dead.

So he left it there.

For the first hour, he managed not to think about it. But well into the second, he'd started to think of how uncomfortable it might be to have your nose in a book, literally. He resisted moving it still.

He shifted, finally deciding to move it for her and later deny that he'd touched it, when Six woke up and moved it herself. He looked away.

"Oh," she sat up, "I guess I fell asleep…"

"You did." He said, still not looking at her. He heard her sigh.

"Is it my turn to take watch?" He turned a little. "You must be tired.."

"I don't sleep much." He answered curtly. "It's fine." There was a small pause.

"No. No, it's not. We're partners, right? You said snipers work in pairs." He looked at her. Her lips were drawn in a thin frown. "If you don't get some rest, you'll be tired when we move out. How can you watch my back if you're tired?" He looked at her.

"I just can." He said. Six cocked her head at him.

"Charming. Go to sleep." She stood up and rolled up her sleeping roll. He opened his mouth to protest, but she gave him a look that said it'd be easier if he just pretended to sleep.

He unrolled his own sleeping roll and laid down.

Sometime later, he opened his eyes, surprised and confused. When had he fallen asleep? And for how long?

He sat up slowly. The sky was just starting to light up in preparation for sunrise. It was dark when he laid down.

"Do you miss her?" He heard a soft voice ask. He turned. Six was looking at the fire between them. It had died down since his watch. "Your wife. You were whispering her name in your sleep." He frowned.

"Yeah."

She made a noise, somewhere between a snort and a scoff.

"I'm glad you killed her." His heart slammed against his ribcage. "Jeannie May." She looked at her feet. "I don't think I've ever been grateful someone's dead before. At least, I don't remember if I have or not." He relaxed a little.

He chose not to answer her.

She stood up.

"Are you ready to move out?" He nodded.

"Yeah."

 

 

 

 


	2. Six - Before the Second Battle of Hoover Dam

"So this is it, then."

Six paced the floor of her room, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Yeah." Boone nodded. The second war for Hoover Dam, just on the horizon in front of them. He'd be surprised if the fighting didn't start the next day.

"You must hate me." She said, suddenly. Boone's head snapped towards her. "For not siding with the NCR." Her voice trembled. He blinked and stood up. Her pacing distracted her, and she ran into his chest as he moved to intercept her.

"No, Six." He gently held her wrists. "I don't hate you." She looked up at him. "The NCR will survive a defeat. They're pretty strong back west." She bit her lip.

"Are they going to come back?" Her voice was small. "If-If we beat them, are they going to get angry and come back?" His brows creased. She was starting to get caught up in her worries. "Am I going to be declared a war criminal?" She squeaked. "I-I don't want to have to fight them-" He put his finger against her lips softly. She looked up at him.

"I don't think they'll come back." He said softly, admiring the lines of blue and green and brown in her eyes. They sparkled at him in the low light. He could see the tears that had formed in her mild panic.

She blinked, and two fell in perfect asymmetry. He wiped each away with his thumb. Six's eyes stayed locked to his, entranced by the closeness they shared.

He felt himself leaning forward and stopped. Six had seen him moving, and she caught him off-guard when her lips missed and graced his chin. She pulled back abruptly, her face quickly turning a bright pink, and opened her mouth to sound out some long, stammering apology. Instead, he leaned in and kissed her lips, and she was caught off-guard. He snaked his fingers through her long auburn hair. He took her upper lip between his. His other hand slid up to the other side of her neck, and he rubbed it with his thumb. He felt her relax into him, and pulled back. She blinked at him in confusion, her eyes slightly glazed over. He could imagine cartoon birds circling her head, like in pre-war drawings he'd seen before.

"Did… Did that just happen?" She stuttered. "I'm not in a coma or dreaming or something? Pinch me, I have to be dreaming." Boone grinned cheekily and reached around her, pinching her ass cheek. She squeaked.

"Boone!" She smacked his shoulder. He grinned a little.

She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He stumbled back a step to avoid falling over.

"Boone," she breathed, pulling away only to speak. "We might die tomorrow."

"Might." He answered. Six's lips met his again.

"I don't think that bastard Caesar will give me a last request… will you?" He looked at her. What was she talking about?

"Maybe. Depends on what it is." She pressed her mouth over his as he finished speaking.

"I want you to fuck me, Craig Boone." She whispered, her eyes flickering up to catch his. His heart wavered at her calling him by his full name. Specifically his first name.

"Think I can do that," he answered. His lips grew into a crooked grin before he kissed her again.

Six smiled as his lips captured hers.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her flush to his chest. Her hands fisted around his shirt as he turned her. He pushed her back onto the bed. She crawled backwards and pulled him with her. He propped himself up on one arm and ran the other up her shirt as he kissed her. His knees hugged her right thigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her. He pulled his lips from hers and trailed them down her jaw.

He pressed his lips to her neck, and gently rubbed his knee up against her. She inhaled sharply. He grinned against her neck and did so again, longer and with a bit more pressure. She mewled softly and ran her fingers over the nape of his neck.

He pulled back and grabbed the edge of his dirty t-shirt, and pulled it over his head. Six sat up hurriedly and pulled off her shirt. Boone leaned forward and helped her out of the tight undershirt, by quickly ripping it in half, up the front. She stared at him, eyes wide and eyebrows creased, with her mouth gaping open. He kissed her, hungrily taking her lower lip and gently biting it.

"You owe me a new undershirt," she tried to growl, but it came out a low moan as his hand slid up her stomach to her breast and gently caressed it. He grunted in response and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her tongue met his, and he tried to resist a grin as she jabbed at his, and wrestled with his.

He pulled back and looked down at her. She smiled up at him with hooded eyes and bit her bottom lip. He backed up, and undid the belt on her pants. Six lifted her hips and he shimmied the pants down her hips before pulling them off at the ankles.

He kissed the insides of her ankles, her knees, and her thighs as he worked his way back up to her. He stopped, spread her legs a little further, and pressed his face to the space between her thighs. She gasped in surprise as he pushed his tongue past her folds and gently teased her. He felt her hand grab at his head. It missed, and she grabbed a fistful of his beret. He reached up and grabbed her hand with his left. She intertwined their fingers, and squeezed.

He took his right hand and slowly pressed a finger into her. An airy gasp left her lips, and he slowly withdrew it, only to push it back in. Her other hand gently held the back of his head, and her fingers ran over his short hair. He pushed deeper, and her voice went up in pitch.

"Boone-" She both moaned and gasped. He pulled back briefly.

"That's not my name." He curled his finger slightly as he withdrew it. It entered again, and she gasped a bit louder.

"B\-- Craig!" He smiled and pulled away, and up. She watched him with excited eyes as he undid his own belt, and kicked off his khakis. He removed his boxers, and climbed over her.

"Ready?" He grunted as he lifted one of her legs and put it over his shoulder. She nodded quickly and licked her lips.

"Yes."

She gasped loudly as he pressed into her, rolling his hips forward as he did.

Six pulled him back to her lips.

* * *

Six stared at the ceiling as Boone laid himself next to her. He pulled her close to his chest and kissed below her ear. She smiled tiredly and let her eyes slip closed.

"Now I'm not so sure I'm okay with dying tomorrow," she joked softly.

"You're not dying tomorrow." Boone whispered somberly next to her ear. "I won't let that happen." Something in his tone caused her to turn towards him. He kissed the edge of her jaw. She regarded him with rounded eyes.

"I've never blamed you for anything that's happened to me, Craig. I hope you know that, and that I mean it." She cupped his jaw with one hand and stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"I wish we could just stay here." Six sighed after a long silence. "Avoid the fighting."

"Don't think anyone else could do what you're doing, though." Boone whispered, softly.

"I'm scared." She blurted out, in spite of herself.

"You'd be stupid not to be." Boone tightened his grip on her. "I'll be there. Cass and Veronica, too. We'll watch your six." Six smirked.

"That makes me feel better," she yawned, and closed her eyes. Boone pressed his face to her neck. "I'm going to try to sleep." Boone nodded a little.

"Goodnight, Craig."

"Night, Six."


	3. Six - Cloudy with a Chance at Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six  
> Male  
> Guns, Repair, Unarmed  
> S:8  
> P:7  
> E:6  
> C:3  
> I:5  
> A:6  
> L:5

_Six_

"Woah." Six stopped as he noticed a woman in what looked to be…burlap, staring at him. She crossed her arms. "No offense, but you look like you've traveled a _long_ way down some bad roads."

"You like to make a habit of interrogating every person who walks by you?" Six crossed his arms in response. She shrugged.

"I live in a hole in the ground. I get my entertainment when and where I can."

"You live in a _hole in the ground?_ " Six couldn't help but picture a hole with a tunnel big enough for the strange woman to crawl through, with family members curled up in some sort of antechamber.

"Well, it's technically a bunker. But that sounds as boring as it is." She smiled. "Where are you headed?"

"Boulder City. I'm trying to track down this guy in a checkered suit. He stole something from me, just before he put two in my skull, and just after he made me dig my own shallow grave." Six sighed. Explaining his situation to everyone was starting to get old.

"Wow. You look pretty good, considering." She paused, opening her mouth as if she had more to say. Six  waited. "Can I ask you something?"

"I guess. Not sure how much I'll know. My memory's shot. Literally."

"Do you anything know about the Brotherhood of Steel? I had a run in with them, but I'd never heard of them." Six licked his lips.

"Oh, them? I've heard they're ten feet tall, can smell fear _and_ shoot lasers from their eyes." Six failed to hold in his snickering at the look on the woman's face. "I'm just bullshitting ya. I don't know a goddamn thing about them."

The woman laughed, and Six smiled.

"You almost had me there for a minute." She grinned. "I'm Veronica."

"Call me Six." He extended his hand for her to shake. She gave him a funny look.

"Six?"

"Courier Six. It's all I know about who I was before the, well." He mimicked a gun against his temple.

" _Oh_."

'Yep." He rubbed his hands together.

"Well, it's good to meet you, Six." Veronica glanced down at her feet, then back up at Six. "Do you need any help with your search for Mr. Checkers?" Six glanced at Boone, who was browsing the local trader's goods. He'd been on his way to look, too, before Veronica stopped him. 

"I don't know. I've already got a depressed sniper." Veronica rounded her eyes and pouted at him.

"Aww, please? I've been dying to get on the road, but I don't really want to go alone, and what you're doing sounds like fun, like an adventure!" Six tried not to give in. "You said you've got a sniper, but do you have a melee man? I'm great at punching. The best."

"I'm actually pretty good myself-"

"I doubt you're better than me. I haven't been shot in the head recently." She nodded her head at him. "I can teach you some tricks, help you get back into the rhythm of things." Six groaned. Boone might not be too happy with him after this…

"Fine…"

"Yes!" Veronica pumped her fist. "You won't regret this."

"I hope not." Six sighed under his breath. The two of them headed towards the trader.

"Uhm, by the way. The reason I asked about the Brotherhood, is because I am one of them." She whispered.

"Oh." Six glanced at her. "I still don't know a damn thing about 'em."

"I just had to see how you'd react. There are a few NCR fanatics around here, and they're _not particularly_ fond of us. Had to test the waters."

"Ah."

They stopped next to Boone, who didn't look up.

"Hey Boone, this is Veronica." Six held his breath. "She's coming with us to Boulder City." Boone turned his head. "She'll help us kill more legionaries. Won't you, Veronica?" He added quickly. 

"Oh yeah." She lifted her arm, showing off some sort of contraption on her hand. "And I'll cave their skulls in."

"Power fist." Boone nodded. "Nice." He didn't sound impressed, but it seemed to Six that Boone had a very limited range of emotions: apathy, rage aimed at the Legion, or stoically depressed.

"Are we all stocked up?" Six changed the subject.

"Yeah."

"Alright then. Let's get out of here."


End file.
